Talk:AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting
For some reason, the title music sounds sort of like the Japanese Sailer Moon theme, I wonder if it's possible that they wanted it sound like that to attract the perverted male Sailer Moon fanbase. Or maybe it could have been used in another pirate, after all pirates do tend to steal stuff and Girl Fighting is full of some stolen music from different sources (mostly other KF engine games). MitchZer0 11:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Not quite sure about this, but anyway. They wanted to make their own Gals Fighters or Dead or Alive, so what? A lot of hot babes (emphasis on this) with some hentai (emphasis on this too) in is... well... MONEY! Here. Counting that this is a collab of world's infamous hot babes, this will evaporate like water on 300C. Sounds stupid but you get the idea already. Kurashi Nikkeru 14:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Could someone tell me what's the point to have 2 pictures of the cartridge very near. The white one is useless. Why do you guys want to keep it up ? A better picture is in the Gallery. There are no point to delete the gallery for the bad pic...MLJY 22:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : well i'd keep them both just to show different variations of the cart. the black one is from Thailand I guess (maybe distributed by Family?), the white one from somewhere else in the world. Taizou 14:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Then I could put all my cartirdges variations and stuff all other BGW... The "good one" was bought new from someone in Thailand. On top there's a scticker saying: Electown. Also the Family cartridges are as far I know different. Exemple: http://cgi.ebay.com/Family-Kid-Famicom-Only-/150499164533?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0&hash=item230a730175 : The cartridge with the white case (caused by a bad scan) use a Korean type of cartridge. There are so many different case for the same games, it makes no sense to put one here and not on the other. It is exactly the same label but with a lower resolution and less colors (sun faded).MLJY 18:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Well if you wanna remove the white one I won't put it back again - I can't say I care that much really :D Taizou 02:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: but as for the Family carts, Family Kid is the only one I've ever seen with that cart design .. it might have been some other Thai distributor that used the generic black carts, I guess. but Family seemed to be quite a big operation, it'd be weird if Family Kid was the only thing they released in large quantities. so I think they probably used more generic carts for everything other than their "own" game. Taizou 02:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I've seen bunch of other carts that have the same case (and sometimes in blue). In S. Korea, the cart that comes from other countrie usually use all the same cases. Some editors in S. Korea did used these cases too but many were making their own or using case that you usually do not see often (exemple: HTE using the same cases as Kaiser). It is hard to say if Family did or didn't made the cases for the cart.MLJY 07:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) What countries are the female characters from AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting? Arrimas 01:03, October 6, 2014 (UTC)